


Hombre Parece Una Mujer

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Don Quijote de la Mancha | Don Quixote - Miguel de Cervantes
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Gangbang, Historical References, Humor, I may be the first person to ever write Don Quijote porn, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, on ao3 and hf at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: In which the consequences of the rounds made by Sancho Panza, now governor, are clarified with specific reference to the matter of the heirs of Diego de la Llana, likely apocryphal to the rest of the true and venerable history of Don Quijote de la Mancha.





	Hombre Parece Una Mujer

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is...perhaps the strangest story I’ll ever write. Has anybody ever done Don Quijote porn before? Especially of two incredibly minor characters who exist for less than four pages? If not, woo!
> 
> Please keep in mind that this is written in the style of Don Quijote, and therefore includes references to belief in elements of Christianity, and attitudes about certain people and faiths, that are not intended to be commentaries on these groups, religions, gender and sexual identities or cultures. They do not represent my opinion. These are only included because it was with such attitudes that Don Quijote was originally written, and I am attempting to emulate the style as best I can.
> 
> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) if you like this for other goodies!

**_Capítulo XLIX y media_ **

**In which the consequences of Sancho’s adjudication of the son and daughter of Diege de la Llana are described, as well as other events so salacious and ridiculous as they might be considered to be apocryphal to this history**

* * *

It is at this moment in the true and venerable history of _El Ignesio Hidalgo Don Quijote de La Mancha_ that the author Cide Hamete Benengeli intercedes into the narrative once more and implores whoever might read it to consider his words and warning, which are to remember that he is but the recorder of these events and thus should be pardoned from any consequences that the retelling of these might have, especially of a chapter so difficult as he prophesies this to be. And since he has thus far proven true in communicating every honest and specific element of this history of the Knight of the Sorry Face, recently christened the Knight of the Lions, I, the humble chronicler of this history as relayed to me via translation, must agree with him and reiterate his deterrent, which in more specific terms says that those delicate souls or the ones in possession of unsteady balance of the humours may be best served by ignoring this chapter and proceeding to the one following.

For while all details of this history are as fascinating as they are true, this entry is so unusual, so detached from the facts of our most dear hidalgo, that it might safely be passed by in the manner the Angel of Death passed by the houses of the Israelites in Egypt, which is to say that it might be ignored if the dire predictions preceding this served to disquiet any enthusiasm once possessed for this portion of the history. The translator laboring in collaboration with me to record Cide Hamete's investigations considers it to be apocryphal to the esteemed records of this hidalgo, who marries lunacy with brilliance, clarity in all matters of the mind and body with utter delusion in the involvement of all matters related to chivalry: and I must be in accord with him, but the ultimate verdict lies with you, dear reader of this chronicle. Know that this adventure is not disputed due to the same sort of fraudulence as that perpetrated by the false author of Aragon described previously and in subsequent chapters of this history, but the difficulty in bringing its harvest to bear will be similarly trying to the soul, however much comfort or additional revulsion can be found in its accuracy in comparison to that deceptive document. If you have not yet been turned from your path, determined to ride the course of Phaeton against all sound sense and warnings, then no power save God will redirect you, and you have merited all the wonder and horror of this chapter.

When discussing Sancho Panza’s new duties as governor of Barataria and the rounds of the island that followed, we were last left considering the plight of the adult children of Diego de la Llana: one, the comely daughter withdrawn from the world by force of her father following his widowing, and other, the son pressed into serving his sibling by letting her partake of the town. Their plans found fertile ground in the innocence and activity of youth, and in spite of Sancho’s generous return of them to their household the drive would not escape them to repeat their adventure. How the claws of temptation latch on and refuse to release those they grasp, suffocating even the most virtuous, high-born soul in the grip of sin and vice! While a lust for freedom is commendable in comparison with the other forces that array the willpower of mankind, only the Lord can judge men’s hearts and deem their transgresses cleansed on the path to eternal life in light of their intentions. For while shattering the shackles of bonage is a most esteemable intention, when conducted against all reason its virtue must be tempered with an understanding of the practical consequences of such aspirations.

By this account the siblings endeavored to escape into the town on the next night, utilizing the same scheme that had served them so well before. The maidservant who had welcomed them into the fold was moved by the entreaties of her charges, and turned from guardian of willpower to abetter of their coming misfortune, though she certainly intended for their venture to either satisfy their curiosity or teach them a lesson, and in this latter goal she was to see her plan bear far more fruit than she might ever have hoped for.

It was thus that the son, a youth fair of face and long of hair, was made to don the splendid skirt of blue damask mantilla and gold trim, to be perfumed with ambergris and embellished with all manner of scents and sweet oils, until to all the world he had the appearance of the most splendidly beautiful and alluring woman in the world, save for the peerless Dulcinea del Toboso, at least in the eyes of our honourable Don Quijote. So too was the daughter, a maiden with a reputation for extreme loveliness, clad in red silk stockings with white taffeta garters fringed with gold and pearl, with breeches and a cloak of green cloth and fitted into the purest white doublet. She too was adorned with pleasant perfume, her blonde hair, the mirror of her brother’s, tied back in Arab style with a net of fabric, taking on the visage of a handsome young man though a cursory observation of her features and form gave her away to all but the most milky-eyed of observers. What misery, for Sancho’s newfound Steward to be enamoured with such a beauty only for misfortune to immediately be visited upon her and her own!

In this manner the brother and sister departed from their estate, promising to return to their maidservant posthaste or at the first sign of danger. If only they had done so, their great travail might have been avoided! But it is not the business of this history, true and honest as it is, to discuss overmuch the what-ifs and lost opportunities, and so we will proceed to the events as they truly occurred, however much we might doubt or plead otherwise.

It happened that at this moment the island had a certain ship docked in the harbor, or at least the nearest town had such a vessel at anchor (for it is not clear in this history if Barataria was a true island or merely in some proximity to the seashore) crewed by men of arms in service to His Majesty Don Felipe, the third of his most blessed name, son of the second of his name who himself was son of the yet more esteemable Carlos I, fifth of his name in the eyes of the most Holy Roman Empire. As previously discussed by the venerable personage of Don Quijote, the service of arms can in the mind of some, even unaddled by idle thoughts of chivalry, be the more virtuous of the two paths, the other being of letters, save of course for the road traveled by men of clergy, who are above both in a category of their own.

The individual merits of letters as opposed to arms have been discussed at length in past episodes of this history, and will not be repeated here, but as there are knights who do not earn the added honor of being deemed knights-errant, so too are their men of arms who fall far below any men of letters, matching with those who devote their quills to letters promoting licentiousness and heresy and duplicity against the natural order. In short, these men of arms, however much they served the most Catholic King, were of a disreputable sort, prone to excess and sin and vice without concerning themselves with eternal consequences that would make even the most worldly confessor blush.

These men, well awash with the purchases found by squandering the dues of soldiery, numbered in the tens, far more than any single man save one with the fortitude of those knights-errant might conquer alone. Not only were these men of arms thusly inhibited from proper, right judgement, so too were they frustrated by an absence of women of easy virtue, of the manner that had so readily succored our honourable knight on the day he came to be knighted, and in this manner they found themselves carousing the streets of the town in Barataria where Sancho had taken his capital of governorship, and it was not long before the most obvious conclusion of their wandering and the excitable endeavors of the sibling brother and sister overlapped. 

“Look here,” one called out, a giant of a man with features that might be considered handsome were they to be viewed from the less-endowed end of a looking-glass, “Two ladies, of such fine appearance and eagerness that I might believe they’ve come to throw themselves at us!”

Such words provoked terror in the hearts of the heirs of Diego de la Llana, so clearly were the intentions of these individuals communicated, that the lad in the visage of a lass and the lass in the visage of a lad made to flee, turning on their heels without care for courtesy, for it was most obvious that these men had no care for such complications. But no sooner did the siblings venture forth on their flight that they found themselves set upon, eagerness and anticipation of that most ungainly of rewards lending wings to the feet of these vagrants. How uncouth, how callous, how unmannered they must have been, to pursue such obviously distressed and unwanting ladies, though one was in truth anything but! For even women of easy virtue, accustomed to accosting and accusations of acrimony, are entitled to refuse those who would partake of such transitory pleasures if they so desire, and to ignore their wishes would be to invite retribution from those governing their persons, to say nothing of the vengeance inflicted by the trollops themselves: for even the basest, most ill-born and disreputable woman possesses the right to her own chastity, however it might be defined, even if she has long since departed maidenhood.

In such impropriety we can be doubly reassured of the emptiness of character occupying the souls of those men of arms, and be yet more convinced that were his Majesty made aware of their transgressions of thought, to say nothing of the violations in their deeds, he would dismiss them posthaste as he might expel one alien to Christendom. For though these men had been bathed in baptismal waters and professed faith to the church of the Mother of our Lord, and worked to defend her representatives on earth from strife both foreign and domestic, it is often said that the devil lurks behind the cross and that those most in possession of the faith can be most tempted to fall from it. But these proverbs are better suited to the tongue of Sancho Panza, to the delight of the Duchess and the enervation of his master Don Quijote, and thus shall be excluded from his narration forthwith.

Even with these dire consequences for their souls in mind, the soldiers were not deterred, and rather were emboldened by the struggle exhibited by the lass and the lad, each made to appear like the other but the youth passing far better for the other sex than his sister did for him. The protests were only prolonged when the extent of the emboldening of the offenders was made manifest, as some made to unlatch those guardians of manly modesty, breeches, while others were content to allow their interest to be made manifest in the new turgidity distending the trousers that their fellows intended to remove from their own persons. Such chortles exhibited in the voices of the men as they made off with their prizes, disguising their violation with glee! Were a listener to fail to observe the sights taking place on that there street, and only heard the laughter and catcalling exhibited by the eager men-at-arms while finding themselves deaf to the increasingly shrill pleas and sobs exhibited by the lambs at their deficient mercy, they might assume that a merry celebration was occuring, that sailors were memorializing their return from one of those most perilous of naval battles against the Turks with good cheer and fine entertainment. Such a listener would have thusly departed, satisfied, unaware that they were more correct than they might have ever considered in all the wrong ways.

As the ruffians intent on baring themselves did so, revealing to all the world their joy and pride in the coming fiesta, and those content with half-concealing their excitement remained veiled with all the subtlety of a finely-oiled and firing cannon, those holding on to the heirs of Diego de la Llana made to remove their opulence and extravagance, undoing the barrier between nakedness and presentability before one of them spoke thusly, halting his fellows:

“It seems to me,” he cut in, interrupting the grasping hand of his comrade who was prepared to turn the sister’s richly-adorned tunic into rags, “that these are ladies of urbane breeding, of most excellent stock, judging by the wealth with which they have so unwisely adorned themselves. So therefore it might be most prudent to inquire as to whether or not there might be a ransom for their personage, for it would surely be more valuable were they still maidens.”

At this the siblings dared to hope that their travails might be over, as the men muttered and considered this among themselves, arguing and proposing point and counterpoint. But any plans they might have to flee were stoppered by the rough, strong hands holding their limbs tightly, though they glanced at each other with the solidarity of two condemned determined to face the gallows together.

As the conversation between their would-be-violators continued, it became clear that any possibility of escaping whole was to be dashed, for the soldiers had happened upon a most convenient quirk of language and body to escape such a fate.

“By my knowledge,” said one who was more well-spoken than the others, though still of uncouth mannerisms and offensive intentions, “maidenhead is the most crucial element of the chastity that these _hidalgos_ and their families espouse, so if there were some way of taking our pleasure without violating this concealed currency, then we should be able and willing to make use of it so as to both enjoy ourselves to the utmost and receive the greatest possible ransom for these two ladies.” 

They all agreed that this was very sound, and butted heads once more to determine what the solution might be. And another one of them, as cultured but no less ill-minded than the second speaker, happened upon an epiphany.

“It has occurred to me that while the channel of birth must remain untouched in the event that we decide to preserve the purity of these women—only so that we might find greater funds in the future, for I would be the first to tread upon this most hallowed ground were I to believe that it was not worth our while to keep it pristine—then there are yet two other avenues by which we might find our joy. Namely, in the mouth and ass, by which for the latter I refer not to a dun but to that hole by which those of certain inclinations are said to find their pleasure. Have we not heard of the tales of the Great Turk and his prodigious harem, how they employ such means of congress when the woman is delicately with child but the Sultan will not be dissuaded from having her? So too must we engage with these two alternative entrances to find our wealth of the flesh before receiving our measure of gold.”

They all agreed that this was a most prudent venture indeed, all save the youth and maiden whose input was not heeded, whether it was shouted or shrieked or begged. And it was thus that the two women, one merely in the dress of one and the other truly embodying that sex, were made to hold themselves against the wall of the nearest household, to the great dismay of those attempting to take their rest within. With greater care than anticipated by either of the soon-to-be-ravished individuals, their clothing was parted without damage and they found their backsides exposed, to the hoots of derision and catcalls of anticipation of the onlooking crowd of men. With surprising discipline, they arranged themselves into a queue, not jostling or competing for place, well aware that they would all get their share of the ravished, and more besides, for it was not as if they were in any position to be disputed. 

It was thusly that the true nature of the son was revealed, for though he was in possession of as fair of a rear as his sister the source of his seed, which is to say his testicles, was plainly visible beneath the treasure the men were so intent on plundering. To the lad’s great shame, his own body had betrayed him in the confusion for his arousal, turgid and erect as his feminine underclothes were pulled to the side to expose the hole that he would be used by, was plain to see for all the men in line to enjoy him. This caused some pause among the rabble, concerned as they were by the consequences to their souls by the execution of such an act (as if their intentions beforehand offered any less reason to condemn them), but they quickly convinced themselves that the deception was on the lad’s part, not theirs, and thusly merited no punishment here or hereafter. Whether their lust clouded their judgement, or they were besotted enough to find some misplaced logic in their reasoning, they continued on their path, and as the lad clutched the wood of the household and grit his teeth he found the head of the manhood of the first of his “customers” intruding upon him. 

With a grunt and a shove and no small amount of whining protest from the lad, dressed as he was and made to have all the appearance of a woman (for even the size of his endowment was feminine in its deficiency and drew much derision and taunting from the onlookers as they awaited their turn), the son and heir of Diego de la Llana was penetrated by the soldier, the larger man drunk on both lust and wine. In went the offender’s length, sliding smoothly between the buttocks of the fair-featured young man, until the plougher was fully hilted in him, groaning and professing his joy to the sky, his comrades, and the unfortunate listeners inside. One of those within struck the wall, hoping to induce those outdoors to depart or at least to respect the decorum of such proximity and lower their volume, but it was to no avail as the man acting the part of the woman cried out and squeaked at every thrust inside of him, and the man acting the part of the man followed suit with aggressive motions and even more aggressive vocalizations, degrading the lad before him with every invective known to men of his profession, of which there were many, for no man swears like a sailor.

But whatever was felt by the son was shared by the daughter, for she too, after her sex was confirmed to not be of the same cloth as her sibling’s, found herself speared upon a mighty weapon, not to be killed but to suffer in the manner of her brother as the receiver of another man’s frustrations, delivered from his groin into her backside, his palm striking her skin with the force and fury of a bellringer. It did not take long for her to be reduced to helpless sobbing and whinging, to the great delight of her impromptu lover and the great dismay of the family on the other side of the wall who, we must emphasize, desired nothing more than to sleep.

Fortune carries some to the heights of glory and crushes others beneath the weight of despair, and only the knowledge that she is fickle and gives each man his due and chance on either end keeps those trapped in her cycle from considering an alternative exit from this life into the next. It was thoughts such as these that kept the daughter from coming undone, comforted by the knowledge that whatever the pain in her ass, the one causing it would suffer greater. Every thrust within her, in her mind, secured a fresh torment for him, however much he might avoid despoiling her virtue and maidenhead: for while good Christians do not hold grudges overmuch, in such extenuation one cannot be faulted for allowing the victims some measure of fury.

How cruel, man, to use and discard such fine salvation, such rapturous glory for such mean and fragile pursuits! Is it not enough for His Son to have died for us, so great was his love: now too must man discard His grace in service of the devil’s work? This chronicler can hardly find the words to continue this disabusing of such a lovely pair of siblings of their innocence, though not of the lass’s virginity in the most specific of meanings, but we will continue to endure what we can of Cide Hamete’s glorious history, for in its entirety it is as true and honorable as this very chapter is disgraceful and condemnable. For intentionally depriving those who have endured this travesty of an episode so far of its conclusion would be a greater crime than continuing it.

For here Cide Hamete relates how the two men, making use of the son and the daughter, both found their pleasure and spilled their seed where it had no chance to fallow. Were a clergymen to observe this, against all odds, or be confessed to this, he would have to balance his horror at the violation of two such tender heirs against the equal wasting of a generation, though if it is not clear by this point that these odious fellows placed no merit in such considerations then nothing will disabuse the reader of their naivete. And it is said that after these men enjoyed their completion at the behest of the tightly-pulling backsides of the siblings, spurred on by their soft whines and trailing protests, they enjoyed the sensation of being inside such avenues for a moment longer before divesting themselves of the bodies they had used, wiping their lengths on their partner’s buttocks before stepping back to allow the next fellow in line to take their place.

Emboldened by the sight before them and the sounds produced by their victims, the second set of intruders inflicted a similar punishment upon their targets, displacing the marks of their brethren with their own lengths, following up with the same sort of pounding, thrusting, jabbing and pummeling that the lad and lass had so recently endured. This pair too found their groins enlightened in the purgatory of another person’s ass, gifting the two sufferers with another load, finding them more compliant than before, though not by any reasonable degree. For what soul could be faced with such torments and not relent, however slightly? Are we to fault these flowers of Spain, so freshly sprouting into adulthood, for being unable to maintain their protests at full force throughout their entire ordeal? If you intend to cast blame upon such penitents, reader, you would do well to endure such baptism for your own part.

The process continued in this fashion for a time that need not be counted for fear of inoculation against tragedy, where a soldier made use of the boy or the girls’ rear end, each time the receiver becoming less of a struggler and more of a partner in congress. It began slowly, with the withdrawing little-by-little of loud, bitter protests into more subdued begging, then quieter pleas, and then finally silence save the grunts and groans exhibited by those undergoing great stress and stimulation. Then the movements backwards began, only in the smallest degree to better endure the prodding and thrashing of the shafts in between their buttocks, deep in their rears; but such actions were taken by their counterparts as not just submission, but reciprocation, elevating the pleasure enjoyed by men who had found their targets struggling and now believed them to be wholly taken in mind and body.

For while this was not the full extent of what the son and daughter held in their hearts, they were unable to deny the faintest stirrings of returning affection of the body within them, more pronounced in the son than the daughter, for the joys of such possession were more achievable in the equipment of a lad than of a lass. And it was not long before, with nothing more to catch it than expensive silks and jewelry, the son found himself letting loose the fruits of his loins at the behest of the man penetrating him, though not with the same lethality as implied by the term. At the sight and sensation of such convulsions as indicated by his rear and the fresh glimmering on the ground and his clothing, echoing Onan in deed though not in punishment, the man enjoying him found fulfillment, and the daughter was forced to confront the fall of her brother. 

Her own betrayal, of her body upon her spirit, was not far behind, and she too thrust her face into the wood of the residence of the long-suffering family inside, who’d long since given up on sleep and resolved to huddle in conversation, as if carnal knowledge was not being given and received just outside their door. Whatever the patience of the good Christians within, the daughter had no more, and as she muffled her shrieks into the planks her own rear quivered and gripped onto the length inside her, forcing yet another rush of fluid into her bowels.

When the men withdrew, satisfied with their own pleasure and the degradation they’d forced the siblings to enjoy, the brother and sister fell to the ground, reaching for each other’s hands to find some comfort in their guilt-wracked consciences, unable to voice prayers for their souls and so resolving to send them up to their good Lord in thought rather than word. To the men who had yet to enjoy the two, the sight of them falling to their knees with their faces against the wall brought anger to the forefront of their thoughts at the possibility that their fellows had robbed them of their pleasure; but any blows were avoided when it was pointed out that the compliance of the individuals in question was not required, and rather explicitly excluded: and besides, they yet retained another avenue of congress.

It was thusly that the son and daughter were shifted, still on their knees but without a household to support their bodies, though still close enough to the building to disturb the occupants (who, at the silence following the shared dishonor of the siblings, had briefly attempted to resume their rest before being disturbed by the events that will yet be relayed). Before each tired, battered sibling was another man, fresh and untired and handling the tool by which he would receive his dues. They were made to open their mouths, to flatten their tongues and purse their lips, and they could not have resisted if Amaldis himself had lent them the strength of his penance or Roland the might of his sword-arm, so exhausted were they by their trevails. 

Into their mouths went the shafts of the men yet to be satisfied, one at a time, forcing salt and sweat upon their tongues as they weakly attempted to resist with hands on the thighs and knees of the men now making use of their faces for their enjoyment. Such attempts were fruitless, and much gagging, coughing, and hacking ensued as the men in their mouths rained thrust after thrust into them, each blow of their hips resulting in yet more of their shafts being blown, such as this act was referred to by the trollops of Seville. The paltry opposition of the siblings was quickly evaporated into vestigial hands on the legs of the soldiers before them, engaging in the least tender lovemaking ever possibly conceived by use of the mouths of these tender heirs. Each movement of the men in front ate away at yet more of the sibling’s will, until even faster than when they had been made to bend against the wall, now too did the brother and sister begin to move along with the men, cupping testicles in hand and employing their tongues as best they could, if not to alleviate their burden by forcing a faster end from the men than to more profoundly take in and, dare I say, enjoy the taste and heft being forced into their throats.

Such combats ended the same as all those before, with the wasting and discarding and sailing of seed where it could never take root, filling the cheeks and coating the tongues of the siblings before entering their throats and stomachs, gifting them with meals they never would have envisioned themselves enjoying when they arose that morn, if such victuals can be considered anything other than offensive to the senses. And so it was that the ingrates wiped their lengths on the golden hair and blushed cheeks of their partners, watching for them to swallow any seed that remained in their mouths while the next set took their place.

In the same manner as before, so too were the brother and sister made us of, this time via their mouths, kneeling down while each soldier stood in line and awaited their turn. Compliance and surrender had become the order of the day, any protests and thoughts of escape long since discarded in favor of granting their persecutors whatever they desired, until the victims, too, hoped for the same punishment. It was at this point that it ceased to be punishment, and became an orgy of rotating men and eager, welcoming mouths and tongues and throats, the brother just as eagerly suckling shafts as the sister, tears streaming down both their cheeks. Whether they wept at what they had become, at what they had been reduced to, or merely at the pressure of limited breathing due to how often lengths were occupying their throats, Cide Hamete does not specify. 

And when at last all comers had been satisfied, all shafts paid reverence to with either ass or mouth, was it made clear that the trials of the siblings were far from over. For the soldiers who had begun the evening by plunging their lengths between the buttocks of the lad and lass were yet ready to take their pleasure again, and there was nothing on God’s good earth that neither the youth nor the woman believed they could do to stop it.

It is here where we must step back from the travesties and penances of these siblings to be confronted with another horror. Though this is presented in true Castilian Spanish, or whatever language it may have since been transmuted to from that most esteemable tongue, only surpassed by the queens of languages (that being Greek and Latin), as formerly described, the original body of this is recorded in Arabic, itself a language of no small beauty and renown. I say this only because, as previously extolled of this most meticulous of authors, Cide Hamete Benengeli contrived to mark down the most minute and precise details of this true and venerable history, but following this point the specifics he so carefully noted are the cause of profound offense (whether from the drudgery of repetition as the congress continued unabated or the frigid hold of horror at some new perversion) and provoked such serious shame in the mind of the employed translator from the original tongue that he in his soft-willed fickleness refused to turn the text from the original Arabic into the tongue we use today, and therefore laid siege to the possibility of it being presented in whatever other language, ancient or newly conceived, this history might be translated into afterwards. 

Therefore, I, the mere transmitter of the chronicles of this whole history, including this apocryphal excerpt, am forced to deduce what specific deeds might have been inflicted upon this most pitiable brother and sister before their hoped-for ransom, what invectives might have been uttered against them from the uncouth, poisoned tongues of this rabble. As a chronicler, it causes me as much pain in my soul to knowingly exclude even one existing fragment of this history, including within this most trying of chapters, but perhaps it is for the best, for if the translator was not jesting than it is entirely possible that what was described was, in truth, too wounding for Christian ears to endure. Even Cide Hamete, unknown to Christendom, would have had cause to waver in his deliberate, unfailing accuracy, if these torments were even more beholden to the temptations of the loins than those already described.

We must, therefore, pray and hope and cast faith in our Holy Mother the Catholic Church and the God she represents that Cide Hamete merely continued to outline the martyrdom of these two siblings in the same manner through the use of their backsides and mouths, leaving the girl’s chastity undisturbed until time came for their ransom, in the hope that these ruffians did not decide to covet such prizes for yet longer and forego returning them promptly to their household after their use was exhausted (for it must be hoped that these men possessed some sense of sin so as to limit their offenses to the two previously described sorts of actions without taking the siblings into carnal bondage, however much they had already damned their souls were they to perish without confession) rather than describing some new ribaldry, and that boredom as opposed to fear stayed the hand of the translator of this history. 

With this in consideration, it is also clear that the translator’s lapse in their duty can neither be forgiven nor overlooked, and that they have therefore forfeited the dues they might have earned from the excluded portion of this already disputed chapter. 


End file.
